Nydus network
|race=Zerg |faction= |image=NydusNetwork SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |role=Underground transport hub |baseunit= |hp=850 |type=*Biological *Structure |armortype=*Armored |supply= |costmin=150 |costgas=150 |time=36 50 (Co-op Missions) 20 (at Abathur full Structure Morph Mastery) |req=Lair |hotkey=N |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |parent= |produce=Nydus worm |research= |ability= |cancel= |allows= |evolvesfrom=Drone |broodling=6 }} The nydus network is a zerg structure in StarCraft II. It enables access to the "nydus system." Overview The nydus network is a nest-like structure, made available to a zerg colony once it has upgraded into a lair. It spawns nydus worms, and it is inside these structures that the worms dwell.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. It directs peristaltic motion and chemical stimuli to the worms as a form of control, and provides nourishment for the worms.2014-12-04, More Zerg Science (All Too Easy). Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-12-06 Nydus networks evolved from a combination of nydus canals and the will of broodmothers to gain a surprise attack option. When activated by chemical stimuli, nydus networks form tunnels underground across the battlefield.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Structure The nydus network is a nest-like structure that is available to a zerg colony once it upgrades into a lair. Once built, nydus networks can begin spawning nydus worms. Wings of Liberty The nydus network creates nydus worms. All networks and worms are accessed and connected through the user interface. Units within the nydus system may not be attacked or harmed. Allied units, air units and mobile crawlers cannot enter the system. The network may transport as many units as are selectable (up to 255 in patch 1.1). Units enter and exit in a queue. Only the first several units are visible from the interface. A network's rally point orders exiting units to attack-move to the rally point. The system persists unless all networks and worms are destroyed, in which case all units being transported are lost. Allied units cannot enter the nydus network. Heart of the Swarm A variant of the nydus network can be found in the game files for Heart of the Swarm. It has three abilities; summon nydus destroyer, summon creep tower, and summon greater nydus worm. Co-op Missions Kerrigan and Abathur have access to nydus networks in Co-op Missions. After reach level 8, Kerrigan nydus network upgraded with omega network. Development The network used to be called the "nydus warren". The warren was needed to build and research abilities for the infestor.Mielke, James. 2008-05-08. The Dangerous Book for Zerglings: The latest intel on Zerg units and structures (page 2). 1up.com Accessed 2008-05-08. However, this function has been moved to the infestor pit."The green spidery-like building on the top left is the new art for the Baneling Nest, the prerequisite building to morph Zerglings into Banelings. The new art in the middle is the Infestor Pit, which allows Infestors to be built. Infestor upgrades are also available at that building." Karune. 2008-06-17. Re: Planetary Update: Char (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-17. The queen's nest model from StarCraft was used as a placeholder for the nydus warren.StarCraft II Zerg Gameplay sAvIoR vs HwaSin Allies were once able to enter another player's nydus network, however allied zerg networks would not be linkedKarune. 2008-10-28. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 45. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-28. Known Nydus Networks *Char nydus network References Category:Swarm zerg breeds